1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-fitting device configured to perform a press-fitting operation to press a press-fitting component (e.g., a bearing) onto a press-fitting object (e.g., a major component of a transmission) so as to assemble the press-fitting component with the press-fitting object. More specifically, the present invention relates to a press-fitting device configured to perform a control with a more accurate stroke amount of a tool at the time of a press-fitting operation, or a press-fitting device that is configured such that a tool corresponding to a type of a press-fitted object can be easily replaced, so that the press-fitting device has high application performance with respect to various types of products.
2. Description of Related Art
A press-fitting device for assembling a small component (a press-fitting component) to a large component (a press-fitting object) is used. As a press-fitting device in the related art, there is a press-fitting device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2-71937 (JP 2-71937 A). The press-fitting device described in the above publication is a device for pressing a plurality of press-fitting materials (press-fitting components) onto a press-fitted material (a press-fitting object) at the same time. Accordingly, the device is provided with a plurality of sets of a press-fitting punch and a receiving member. Further, the press-fitted material is sandwiched between upper and lower intermediate plates.
However, in the technique of the related art, first, there is a possibility that accuracy of a press-fitting stroke is not sufficient. This is because a large compressive load is applied at the time of a press-fitting operation and therefore bending of a member of each part of the press-fitting device cannot be ignored. Because of this, there is a possibility that the component thus press-fitted may not reach a proper press-fitting depth precisely. Of course, a possibly high-rigidity material is used as a constituent member of the press-fitting device, but a perfectly rigid body does not exist. Further, it is possible to reduce the bending by use of a high-rigid constituent member, but this cannot avoid upsizing of the device and an increase in weight.
Further, there is a possibility that a press-fitting device may be designed for exclusive use per type of a press-fitting object. The reason is as follows: a press-fitting position and a type of a press-fitting component vary depending on a type of a press-fitting object, so it is necessary to place a press-fitting punch or the like according to the type of the press-fitting object. That is, versatility is lacked.